


Lovely in Red

by PumpkinStew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker Reaper, There is death, Violence, but not any of the major characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper is not one to be impressed by the new recruits of Overwatch.</p><p>To him, they are nothing. None of them could possibly bring him the sense of challenge that Jack Morrison bought him back in the good old days.</p><p>But then he meets a certain wide-eyed Musician and everything changes from there, sprialling and swirling down in what could only be called a twisted, sick obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely in Red

Overwatch is a gone organization in Reaper's eyes. No amount of so-called heroes they recruit can ever bring them back to its former glory. It is pathetic, really, and Reaper does not regret killing these new recruits whenever they even dare to take a step into the battlefield.

No recruit would ever be able to make him feel the same challenge he had back in the good old days. He thinks to himself. Nobody would ever be able to replace the match he found in his one and only rival, Jack Morrison.

Gabriel, no, Reaper, laughed as he thought back to the days where he was able to best him in close combat and beat the other man into the ground. The adrenaline he felt punching the living shit out of Overwatch's poster boy gave him a sick satisfaction that no amount of shooting new recruits could ever bring him.

Overwatch is pathetic. Their recruits are pathetic.

There is nobody interesting anymore.

Reaper thought this way, until the day he met Overwatch's latest recruit in action.

 

* * *

 

 

It started with a mission in the East of Malaysia.

The mission had been to eliminate an Overwatch watchpoint. He had marched in with Talon agents, receiving a lovely greeting in the form of aggressive Overwatch agents who lunged at him with the intent to terminate him.

He laughed, more amused than frightened, and drew his guns.

The agents are slightly tougher than normal, and he sees familiar faces in the form of the detested Tracer and an enraged Pharah. Expert and experienced agents, Reaper sighs to himself. It is going to be a pain in the ass to get rid of them.

But then again. He chuckles to himself. It was going to be all the more worth it once he decorated the floor with their blood.

He shot his guns towards the enemies, laughing manically as he yelled out: "DIE! DIE! DIE!". Gunshots rang through the air, incapacitating a good number of Overwatch agents and leaving them writhing in pain on the floor.

He cocks his gun to a nearby agent's forehead, her frightened eyes meeting his. He can sense the fear that was racing through her, and he mocked her. 

"Goodbye, darling."

Just as he was about to finish the job, he was suddenly pushed back by a sudden flash of light, causing him to stumble and fall to the floor. "What the-"

He groaned and looked up, only to see the most loveliest sight.

There, standing above the agent he was about to kill, was a handsome young lad, with looks that could kill. Brown eyes, a stunning complexion, slim and short, slightly muscular and that green-coloured top complimented him perfectly.

He does not look familiar, obviously not a veteran Overwatch agent otherwise he would have known him. But the symbol on his top, the frog symbol, was strangely familiar, Reaper briefly recalls glancing at the symbol once in a while in the form of faded posters or advertisements in the cities he infiltrated for missions. 

His smile was almost as blinding as sunlight, and Reaper can feel an odd, twisted warmth in his heart. He is not unfamiliar to this sensation of sick infatuation, and wonders if it is just the adrenaline getting to him.

But before he could continue ogling this new recruit. Tracer pops up in front of him in a blue flash, and he has jump to his side quickly to dodge the incoming wave of fast bullets.

 

* * *

 

 

He's not obsessed; Reaper swears to himself as he stood in the shadows mesmerized by the figure, ignoring the voices of Talon agents calling him out on his comm to get back to the objective at hand.

  
But the way the young man sways as he skates into the battlefield, the way he always has a smile on his face, the beautiful voice that he can hear whenever he so much as whisper, Reaper is already mesmerized after their single encounter.

He saw a lot of Jack in him.

The same smile of hope as he reached the front lines to help his colleagues fend off the enemies, the same heart of justice as he smiled whenever he healed the injured in the battlefield.

There was so much hope in him. Just like it was with Overwatch's ex-poster boy.

And just like it had always, the same addicting feeling stirred in his heart, feelings he'd long thought would never return after the death of Morrison.

He wanted to crush him, and watch those hopes and dreams die in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Reaper being distracted had caused the Overwatch agents to be able to turn the tides on Talon.

The mission failed terribly as expected and they had been forced to retreat. His absence from the battlefield had earned him fierce glares from the agents who sat with him in the helicopter as they were extracted from the retreat point, and being flown back to Talon's main headquarters back in Hong Kong. But he can think of nothing else but that younger man.

He thought of him even as he ignored Talon's higher-ups while they are reprimanding him, only half-listening when they used, for the seven hundredth, threats to terminate their contract with him. He scoffs at such a pathetic threat, it did little to frighten him for everyone in the organization knew that Talon would go down within days if he wasn't there to do half their work.

So instead, he thinks of the recruit. He can feel a smile creeping to his face; a genuine smile that he hasn't felt in months, years even.

When he had encountered that recruit, he had felt the same feeling of adrenaline that rushed through his veins whenever he had fought Jack in the past. It was a nostalgic feeling and he wanted more. That sadistic feeling of wanting to stub out that bright smile, that sadistic feeling of wanted to crush everything that brought cheer to those eyes.

He needed more.

He needed to meet this recruit again.

So he decides.

He needs to learn more.

 

* * *

 

  
To his absolute delight, the new recruit isn't exactly one for low-profiling. A few searches on Google, and digging through Talon's research files brings him everything he needs to know about the mystery boy.

  
Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Age 26. Born in Rio, Brazil.

  
Rebelled against Vishkar by using their own audio-technology against them. Pushed the corporation out of his city by exposing their illegal exploits such as violation of manpower or violence. Also known for his humanitarian efforts and volunteer works in his city.

  
Music ranks #11 globally, professional deejay and has most recently started collaborating with Overwatch due to his talents in the battlefield and expert use of such rare, efficient technology.

  
He scans through the photos and he can feel his heart warm up even more as he saw those adoring features.

  
Those bright, brown eyes, that energetic smile.

  
Reaper knew he just had to see him again.

 

* * *

 

  
Their next fated meeting was of course, not long after. Talon was after a payload in Numbani, and had sent out Reaper to lead their troops.

  
It was an easy mission for the most part. The Overwatch agents dispatched to stop them are able to do little against Reaper's abilities. They are slowly pushed back, which amused Reaper even more.

  
Then, a familiar neon light streaks across the battlefield, disappearing upon entering a nearby building. He caught a glance of those adoring eyes, that hypnotizing skate and he just knew, he had to meet his beloved.

  
Reaper smiles widely, and if it wasn't for the mask covering his face, one upon seeing his face would know that his smile was too abnormally wide, his eyes hungry for its prey.  
He leaves the payload to his men, and uses his shadow wraith ability, laughing maniacally as he glided effortlessly into the building.

Returning back into his physical form, he walked through the empty, abandoned building, making little to no effort to hide the fact that he was here; his footsteps echoing loudly through the hallways.

  
Looking through every single room he walked by, he hums to himself a little tune, eager to finally be able to meet his little songbird.

  
And just as luck would have it, just as he turned his head and was about to enter the next room, he is greeted with a solid punch to the face by a familiar green flash of light. It pushes him backwards and his back slams painfully against the wall. But this doesn't deter the older man, no. He was even more excited, riled up by the sick adrenaline that was running through his veins, his eyes eagerly looking up to meet his foe.

  
It was his little songbird, of course. His equipment was shining a bright, neon yellow. And if he'd done his research correctly, Reaper guessed that green means speed, whereas yellow means healing.

  
Taking a glance behind Lucio, Reaper sees a figure propped up against the wall behind him clutching his stomach. Reaper saw blood, and his smile widened even more.

  
"Touching." He chuckles. "Your friend is near death, yet you still want to heal him."

  
"He's not going to die!!" That angelic voice bellows. "Get back! Otherwise I'll shoot-"

  
"No you won't." Reaper says as he shadow stepped forward, his left arm shooting out to grab the musician's wrist, causing him to lose his grip on his sonic gun. Lucio gasped and tried to step back, only to stumble and nearly fall, until Reaper's free arm wrapped around his body and caught him by the waist.

  
If anybody were to have seen the affair from afar, they would have commented that it looked like the two were in some form of an estranged tango. Reaper held his grip fast as Lucio struggled to escape, and quickly pushed Lucio towards the wall, pinning the musician in his grasp as Lucio's back slammed against the wall, Reaper's arm shifting from the waist to focus on pinning Lucio's other wrist against the wall.

  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Reaper chuckled as he listened to his songbird yell, it was so cute the way he was shouting in frustration.

  
He had only just realized it, but he was now in close, intimate proximity to his beloved. His masked features nearly touching his beloved's, and he took a deep breath as he smelt the younger man's scent.

  
The best way to describe the intoxicating scent would be plainly, sweet Coffee mixed with the scent of fresh cologne. He took a deeper sniff as he pressed his mask against the younger man's neck and he closed his eyes, taking in the addicting smell as much as he could before this moment would end.

  
"Let me go, hey!"

"You sick freak!"

  
Lucio was not obviously pleased with such an intimate gesture, and started trashing about, though his efforts were nullified as the older man's strength powered over him.

  
Reaper chuckled and contemplated leaving a hickey on the younger man's neck. It would be quick and a very fast way to mark his beloved, but he decided against it in the end. Though tempting, time was running out and he needed to get back to the payload as soon as possible.

  
Besides- he was not the type to show such intimate gestures on their first date.

He chuckles at the irony of this sick, so-called "date", and then pulls away, slightly reluctantly, from the neck, all while keeping Lucio pinned against the wall.

  
He scans the features of his beloved; and notes how he looks exactly as he did in those photographs. Brown eyes, lovely jaws and cheekbones, smooth lips and a brilliant complexion. He falls even more in this twisted form of love, seeing his songbird up close.

  
"What do you want from me?! Let me go!!" Lucio yelled again, once again thrashing against Reaper's grip.

  
Reaper contemplates what to do. He takes a look at Lucio, takes a look at the colleague next to him and chuckles. It's time to see what other lovely expressions his songbird could make.

  
He throws the musician to the floor next to his colleague, and before the younger man could even get up, he stomps his heavy boot onto his songbird's chest, causing him to cry out in distress, his face visibly scrunched up in pain.

  
"You know, if you had just used your speed, and left him behind." Reaper draws his gun and pointed it at the injured Overwatch agent who was laying unconscious, propped up against the wall. "You would have gotten away from this, away from me, if you'd just left him."

  
Lucio's face flared up in anger, his eyes glaring at Reaper defiantly from behind his thin visor. "I won't leave anyone behind to die! I can heal him!! I can save his life!"

  
"Oh?" Reaper chuckled dangerously, his finger wrapping around the trigger. "But what good would your healing do for a man who's already dead?"

  
_**BANG** _

  
The gun went off.

  
All was silent except for the soft hissing emitting from Reaper's gun.

  
Lucio opened his eyes, having shut it out of surprise when the Talon Mercenary had shot his gun. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the older man standing above him.  
What he didn't expect was to see _red_.

  
_Red._

  
_Red._

  
_Red._

  
His visor had red splattered all over it and he could smell a horrible stench, that familiar metallic smell that he had smelt plenty of times during his stays in the medical bay or out in the battlefield.

  
His eyes crept to the side. And he was greeted with even more _red_.

  
His breath was caught in his throat as he tried not to retch at the sight. At the back of his mind, was a voice yelling; screaming even, to look away, to tear his gaze away from the horrifying view.

  
But he could not.

  
Layiing there, against the wall, was the dead body of the agent he was supposed to save, crimson _red_ seeping against the floor, pooling around the body in a bloody mess.

  
Lucio's eyes widened in horror, and he screamed.

  
He picked himself up from the floor and dashed towards the lost life. Trying desperately to feel the wrist for a pulse, hoping and praying that all this was just a bad dream but it was not. 

  
And in the background, distantly, he could hear a dangerous chuckle.

  
Lucio tried in vain to revive the agent. He blasted his healing music at full volume, but no signs of life was returning and he tried to choke back the tears that were beginning to stream down his face.

The voice at the back of his head yelled and screamed, reminding him of the fact that he was trying so desperately to deny, but knew that it was the unavoidable truth.

  
**_He's dead._ **

  
**_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead_ **

  
**_Because of you._ **

  
**_Because of you._ **

**_  
**_Because of you._ ** _ **

  
He clenched his eyes shut and screamed a incoherent scream.

  
A cry of anguish.

  
Mourning, regret, sadness.  
  
Reaper took in the sight of seeing his songbird covered in splattered blood. His expression was even better than he had anticipated, eyes clenched in horror with tears streaming down his face. His mouth was half open, and his hands were shaking. But most importantly, half of his face stained in lovely red.  Reaper marveled at the sight, making sure to burn this scene into his memories, his eyes curling up even more in sick amusement behind his mask.

  
As Lucio hyperventilated, his entire frame shaking, his mind desperately trying to recover from the sight it just saw, Reaper watched him adoringly, before turning away to return to his mission.

  
"You look lovely in red, songbird."

  
And as he teleported away through the shadows he called, he could hear Lucio cry out again, echoing through the hallways for no one else to hear but him.

**_That lovely scream of anger, hatred and intoxicating sorrow._ **

The older man laughed as he let the shadows entwine with him. He knew he needed to meet Lucio again, and maybe make him scream like this once more.

After all, he thought

  
_Music to my ears._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this!
> 
> I've always sort of liked the idea of Reaper/Lucio, and while I do enjoy seeing sweet fluff of them being together, I wanted to try and write something more creepy as well as explore the more sadistic side of Reaper (AKA xXEdgelord666Xx)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! If you want to see more, drop me a comment to let me know! I am open to the ideas of more prompts like these or perhaps if enough people are interested, even a sequel! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a great day!


End file.
